Legendary Tamer Search
by Clakkity
Summary: This is a sequal to a story that is on another site. Please do read the first one.
1. chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story is a sequel to Makoto Anone. You can find that at the site down there. Please read that story first. Now, if you have any questions or comments, either with this story, or Makoto Anone, then e-mail me at skypooka@yahoo.com, or you could neomail me at my Neopets account, rika33396. If there is anything else you'd like to talk about, you've gotta go to my boyfriend's e-mail address, animetsu@yahoo.com, and label it 'talk with Lizzy' or somethin'. I want you to e-mail him for things like that because I need space in my own e-mail to do other things… if you are contacting me from my e-mail, then you can still contact me through that. Well, this story should contain most of the digimon on the site:_

_www.injenn.net/~EsseRawks_

_Oh, and I don't own digimon, and some of these characters do NOT belong to me, but belong to people like Esse and people of that sort. I'm sorry if this Author's Note is so friggin' long…I like to talk… welp, on with the story!_

Chapter One: Reunions 

"The Legendary Tamer is the one that you feel you can get along with for the rest of your life… one that you can love and care for… one you feel you can be safest with…"

Elizabeth looked down at the willow in front of her, the word 'Murderer' spray-painted on it in some weird neon lettering. Her dark, dirty blonde hair blew in the wind, and her blue eyes flickered slightly. She was wearing a lavender sweatshirt; one of the sleeves was ripping at the seam for no reason.

"… Time to get up Sy… It's time for me to decide Destiny…"

She placed a small, white sphere down on the ground in front of the willow. She slowly backed up from it as it began to glow.

"Color white… symbol of life… bring him back to the world above… let him live… give him a second chance… oh sphere of life…" she whispered. The sphere's glow began to flicker as it changed form. Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to re-call features of the boy that she had pulled from Esse's memories. Blue eyes, black hair with red dyed roots, pale skin, kind of scrawny, but well muscled all the same. The sphere flickered again, and took the shape of the boy in Elizabeth's mind.

"… Give him the breath of life… let Sy be reborn once more…" she mumbled, finishing her spell. The sphere, which was a sphere no more, but was Sy Cross now. He blinked, staring at Elizabeth.

"Hey… the chick does voodoo…" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Elizabeth smiled, but rolled her eyes.

"Sy, you were always a piece of work…" she said. Sy smiled, rubbing the back of his head. He had known Elizabeth from a few months before he got Dungamon, and they had kind of had a relationship going, but it didn't last for long.

"… Why's it so cold here?"

Elizabeth blinked for a moment, then blushed, turning around.

"What?"

Elizabeth, still not turning around, tossed Sy a pair of black cargos, and a pair of boxers. Sy blinked for a moment, then looked down. He grinned; blushing then slipped the boxers on quickly. Elizabeth smiled to herself, still blushing.

"So girl, whatcha been doin'?" Sy asked, slipping on the pants. Elizabeth turned around to face him.

"… Helping Brad with something," she said.

"Brad? You mean Esse's brother whom of which I shot in the gu-"

Elizabeth growled, grabbing his small ponytail.

"You WHAT?!"

"… Nothing… heh…"

Elizabeth growled, throwing Sy a shirt.

"You look scrawny without it," she said. Sy smiled weakly.

"Heh, right," he said, but put the shirt on anyways. Elizabeth sighed.

"This is why the relationship that we were going to have didn't work… you were always so full of yourself…"

Sy blinked at Elizabeth, then searched his pockets for a gun. He frowned when he didn't find one. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Hey, not my problem… that's what kicks and punches are for bud," she said. Sy smiled at Elizabeth, giving he a playful punch in the arm. Elizabeth grinned, then turned around, bending down and picking up a white tiger digimon.

"That not Daddy!" it growled. Elizabeth smiled, turning back to Sy. The white tiger digimon had Elizabeth's blue eyes, and Elizabeth's scowl.

"No WhiteTigramon, this is Sy Cross… Legendary Tamer candidate number two," Elizabeth replied.

"… Legendary Tamer?" Sy asked, "Alright you, explain."


	2. chapter 2

Author's Note: Look, I know these chapters might become a little short, but bare with me, I do a LOT of stuff… please be patient… oh, and digimon does not belong to me, and neither do some of these tamers and blah, and blah, and blah…

Chapter Two: That's Amore

Elizabeth tapped her fingers at the door, WhiteTigramon in one hand, and Sy's head under her foot.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO INTO HER HOUSE!!!!!!! I REFUSE TO GO INTO HER HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, "THAT'S ESSE'S HOUSE! SHE'LL SLAP ME, AND IT'LL HURT!"

The door opened, and Bubomon's head popped through it. Sy was up in a flash, smoothing out his hair. Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Is Brad here?" she asked. Bubomon eyed Sy warily, and went back into the house for a moment. Brad popped his head through the doorway only moments later. He smiled at Elizabeth.

"Hey girl," he said, "Nice to me- Okay, What's Crotch doing here?"

Sy growled, but stayed put. Elizabeth smiled, patting Sy's shoulder.

"Oh, Sy boy? He's just the other candidate for the Legendary Tamer," she said. Brad's jaw dropped.

"Nu-uh! I'm the Legendary Tamer! We've decided that!"

Elizabeth sighed, placing a hand on Brad's cheek and giving him one of the best kisses he'd probably ever get in his life. Sy, wide-eyed, just watched. WhiteTigramon was humming one of those annoying songs. Brad was astonished, but had closed his eyes and matched her kiss with one of his own. Sy sighed for a moment, then cleared his throat. Elizabeth and Brad parted, smiling at each other.

"Look lovebirds," Sy said sourly, "That's all great and jack shit, but kissing on the front porch is saved for after the date, got it?"

Brad growled at Sy for ruining the moment.

"Lookie here Crotch boy, just because you know my sister then tried to save her DOES NOT mean you're okay in my book," he said. 

"He's okay in my book," Elizabeth said, rubbing Brad's cheek fondly. Brad closed his eyes.

"… Oh ALRIGHT. He can come in," Brad said, "But if he in any way tries to hurt my mom, he's OUT!"

Elizabeth smiled, kissing Brad again before motioning to Sy to follow her inside.

***

"Jeez… how many candidates does she plan on manipulating before the truth is revealed?"

Matro was in another house, watching as Elizabeth and Sy walked into his original's house.

"Stupid Elizabeth… she's the reason for all of this…"

He was wearing a large, black cloak, and there was a small, dark grey digimon coiled around his neck.

"Fine Iparomon, it seems Elizabeth wants to play a little rough… well then… let's give it to them rough…"


	3. chapter 3

Author's Note: I love these things! Author's notes are fun! You can ramble on for hours and hours and hours, and no one will care! It's so much fun… nevermind…

Chapter 3: Explanation

Elizabeth slid a plate of grilled cheese onto the table in front of Sy and Brad, then sat down herself. Brad took one of the triangle shaped wedges, Sy doing the same. They growled at each other as they both took a bite out of their wedges. Elizabeth sighed, passing a wedge down to WhiteTigramon, who was under the table.

"Look boys," she said, "I know neither of you are going to like this, but I have to have this happen."

"What's 'this?'" Brad asked angrily. Elizabeth sighed again.

"It'll take a minute to explain, but here goes:

"A few days ago, I was with my long-time mentor, Seasteiriasmon. He is a wise old prophetic digimon who knows a lot of things. Anyways, I was talking to him, and he said that Brad might not be the Legendary Tamer, and th-"

"Great…" Brad mumbled. Elizabeth smacked him on the head.

"What happened to you? You've gotten more sarcastic!" she shouted, "I'm not finished!"

Brad smiled at her for a moment, but shut up. Elizabeth paced around, blowing the bangs out of her hair.

"Seasteiriasmon said that you two boys are going to have to find the prophetic digimon that he has sealed part of his soul in…"

Brad and Sy exchanged glances. Elizabeth sighed, grabbing her bag and opening it while the two boys began to sort things out. She took out a bottle of Smirin' Off Ice, popping the bottle cap. It landed on WhiteTigramon's nose.

"When you two are quite finished…" Elizabeth said, taking a swig from the bottle. Brad thought for a moment, then looked over to Elizabeth.

"Hey," he said, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Elizabeth asked, taking another large mouthful from the bottle. Brad stood up for a moment.

"Hey, don't you think that's a little irresponsible?" he asked. Elizabeth and Sy both stared at him, and then, Sy laughed.

"Irresponsible? Isn't it your job as a brother to make sure ESSE is okay?" he asked. Brad turned his head to Sy, growling.

"Don't YOU have a sister?!" he demanded. Sy growled, kicking Brad in the shin. Brad yelped, sitting back down quickly. Elizabeth sighed.

"What's wrong Brad?" she asked. Brad stared up at Elizabeth for a moment.

"Sy kicked me…"

"No, I meant when you stood up and asked me what I was doing…"

Brad nodded.

"Oh… I just… didn't know… wanna accompany me to something?" he asked. Elizabeth blinked, then nodded dumbly, drinking the last of what was left in the bottle. Brad smiled.

"Okay, I'll go find something of Esse's that… she might have left… and then we can go… and Sy…"

"Yeahyeah, no hurting, killing, or defacing anyone or anything…" Sy mumbled, closing his eyes and folding his arms. Elizabeth smiled.

"He's un-armed, so don't worry abo-… wait, what she might have left?"

"Long story… tell ya later…"


	4. chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello. I am hoping to cut this story down a few notches by deciding to do a few things:

1) Maybe start actually writing it more than I have. (I know I'm a slacker, so shoot me)

2) Rethink whether I should put all of the digimon on Esse's site IN the fic (with a few exceptions… a couple of the digimon just won't fit… but most will…)

Now that that's off my chest, just e-mail me at skypooka@yahoo.com if you want to voice your opinion. Oh, and I know chapter three ended abruptly, so… yeah… sorry 'bout that.

Chapter 4: The Party

Brad entered his friend's house cautiously, Liz behind him. Sure, there was a loud, large commotion going on, but Brad still wanted Liz to feel as safe as humanly possible. Elizabeth wasn't paying attention. She was in total awe of the situations, mostly bad, but some good, around her.

"… Brad… where did you take me?" she asked. Brad whirled around, facing her, and smiling broadly.

"To a party," he simply said. Elizabeth, again in total and complete awe, only stared. She had never been to a party before, and wanted to experience as much as she possibly could.

"Okay Liz, I'll be right back…" Brad said, looking for someone, "I need to look for someone… wait, I need to clarify something with you."

Elizabeth looked at Brad for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah?"

"… Are we… were we ever like…"

Brad waved a finger back and forth between them. Elizabeth blinked.

"I dunno," she said, shrugging, "Why ya ask?"  
Brad blinked. She was totally oblivious. She had to be.

"I mean… like… together…"

"Yeah, I know dufus. Whaddya think I am, stupid?"

Brad sighed in relief.

"… SO… If I were to go off and go out with another girl… then…"

Elizabeth shrugged, more or less wanting to get around and be at the party. Brad smiled, ruffling her hair and running off. Elizabeth gave a weak smile.

"… He's like every other guy…" she mumbled, "… poor Esse…"

_"Why is Esse like… not here?" she remembered herself asking._

_"…It's hard to explain… but… she lost Dungamon and needed to do something, so… a few of her friends kinda wanted to share an apartment with her…"_

_"I'm sure WhiteTigramon wants to see her…"_

_"… I'm not sure Esse would hold strong like that…"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"… Ya see… Dungamon was surgically 'enhanced' by some guy named Nemesis… and that's kinda why I've got the back brace…"_

_"… Oh… I didn't even notice that till now…"_

Elizabeth shook it off and went find something fun to do.

~*****~

Sy stared at WhiteTigramon, who didn't seem to happy that they were in the same area together.

"… I want to go find Daddy," he stated firmly. Sy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Look you Dungamon wannabe you, I don't want you getting hurt… Liz'll have my head on a platter if I let you go… so no," Sy replied. WhiteTigramon cringed his nose.

"Lookie here Mister… I WANT TO GO FIND DADDY!"

"First off, my name's Sy Cross. Second off, I DON'T CARE!"

"… Mister Crotch… why are you so mean looking?"

Sy growled at WhiteTigramon, grabbing the child digimon by the scruff and growling at him. WhiteTigramon growled back, but, at that moment, the front door opened.

"Brad! I'm home!"

It was Brad's mother. Not a good thing for either Sy or WhiteTigramon.

"Mr. Crotch! We've gotta hide!" WhiteTigramon hissed. Sy growled.

"No. I've gotta hide. You're too cute to have anything bad happen to you," he said, dropping WhiteTigramon and diving into the basement. Brad's mother came in at about that time.

"Brad? Oh, why hello there WhiteTigramon. Long time no see, huh? Do you know where Brad and Elizabeth are?"

WhiteTigramon looked up at Brad's mom for a moment.

"… I dunno. Mister Crotch knows though…"

Sy smacked his head silently from behind the basement door. Brad's mom laughed a moment, then looked down at the little digimon again.

"No, really WhiteTigramon."

"REALLY! Mister Say Crotch knows!"

Brad's mother stopped laughing.

"… You mean Sy Cross?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mister Say Crotch! Mommy brought him home with us, and he's a Legendary Tamer Candi… Ca…. what's the word I'm looking for again?"

"Candidate WhiteTigramon, Candidate."


	5. chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello again. I'm kinda slacking off, now aren't I? Oh well… not really my fault… It's all my English teacher's fault! He gives me too much homework! Blame him!!! Okay, now on to the story.

Chapter 5: I Still Love Her

"Brad! Brad, where are you!?!" Elizabeth asked. Her voice was drowned out by all the noise. Elizabeth growled, slumping down on a couch. It smelled of beer and other things, but she wasn't about to find out about the other things. A girl slumped down next to her.

"Insensitive BASTARD!" she shouted to someone. Elizabeth blinked, unsure of why her tone of voice and use of language was so.

"E-Excuse me for asking," she said, "B-but who are you addressing in such a manner?"

The girl stared at Elizabeth like she was a four-eyed, purple tongued alien from Pluto.

"There was this guy who just ditched me for some girl… Her na-"

A loud noise drowned out everything else. Elizabeth looked up to see a few, no, an army of dark digimon ripping at the ceiling of the house, and they were doing a really good job.

"… That's gonna sting the host," the girl next to her said, "BATMON!"

A small, black bat digimon flew from out of nowhere to the girl's side.

"Whaddya want now?" he asked, "You know how much I hate light, even if it is artificial."

"Shut up," the girl replied, then pointed up to the legions of digimon, "What do you make of those?"

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE, AND ENCYCLOPEDIA?!?!?!"

"ANSWER ME YOU!"

"Fine fine, don't get your pantyhose in a bu-"

"BATMON!!!"

"YES MA'AM!!! Those are the legions of Bokenmon. Bokenmon is NOT someone you would like to meet on the sidewalk, or anywhere else for that matter… MA'AM!"

Elizabeth laughed hysterically. She wasn't going to get beat by someone who had a bad reputation. She stood up.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR BATMON?!" the girl asked. Elizabeth nodded, still laughing.

"Yeah, but I've been through a lot worse than some stupid digimon with a legion of smaller ones," Elizabeth said, laughing wildly. The girl stared at her, then sighed.

"Oh well… she's a crazy maniac…"

Elizabeth stood up and ran through the crowd, cocky and overconfident. The girl sighed, running after her.

"OH YEAH, SURE, NOW JUST RUN INTO DANGER! THAT'S GREAT!"

***

Brad turned his head to see people panicking and a large legion of digimon.

"Holy SHIT!"

He ran forward, then stopped, remembering that he left Bubomon back at his house.

"HOLY DOUBLE SHIT!"

He ran forward again, knowing Elizabeth was bold enough to get into danger.

"OH YEAH! DON'T STOP AFTER MY WARNING!"

Brad stopped again, sighing as he heard Batmon's high, squeaky, annoying voice.

"Shit… Rachel… must've… I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

He ran forward to help whichever girl needed help.

***

Elizabeth stood up in front of a large, bull headed digimon. He seemed to be Bokenmon, leader of the army.

"HEY! LARGE DUDE UP THERE!" she shouted. Bokenmon blinked, then looked down at Elizabeth. He smiled.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing here?" he asked. Elizabeth smirked evily, her blue eyes flashing. She whipped out her digivice.

***

Brad ran off after Rachel, who was after Elizabeth, but he didn't know that. He fought through the crowd, which was trying to flee the area.

"…. Come on… Liz… don't die on me now…"

He saw a large, horrid digimon, obviously Bokenmon.

"… HOLY SHIT!"

He saw another digimon, Caelumon. 

"NO! LIZ YOU FREAKIN' KAMAKAZIE!"

Caelumon looked down, over at Brad.

"Why hello again," she said, "… There is no 'Liz' when I am in this form, remember?"

Brad growled.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! LET LIZ GO! LET HER FIGHT HER OWN BATTLES!"

Bokenmon was finding the two bickering to be quite intriguing. He sat down on the ground, watching as they did so.

 "Why should I?" Caelumon asked.

"LET HER GO YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!"

Caelumon nodded, revealing a red-headed girl in her talon. She was unconscious, and looked very familiar to Brad.

"ELIZABETH!"

Brad ran forward recklessly. He didn't care what happened to him. He just wanted Elizabeth back. Caelumon laughed, dropping her. 

"Holy shit…" Brad mumbled, lunging forward. Elizabeth collided with Brad just as he was about to fall. She landed right on his back, where the brace was. Brad screamed in pain. Bokenmon guffawed, then looked up to Caelumon.

"Are you coming my sweet?" he asked. Caelumon nodded, flying off after Bokenmon. Brad struggled, but turned around and sitting up. He stared down at Elizabeth.

"You're getting in so much deep shit…" he mumbled.


	6. chapter 6

_Author's Note: This is chapter 6, the one where things get a leetle confusing. I WILL be putting any and all digis into this story one way or another. If you are a tamer on the site, and your digimon has an illustration, I will be e-mailing you… or contacting you… in any way possible. Some of you have already been contacted. If you would like to contact me, and tell me either yes or no, the e-mail me at skypooka@yahoo.com . Things I need for that are like what color dress/ tux they'd wear for something like a ball… trust me… they'll need it. If I don't get one, then I'm makin' one up. If you would like to make a character up for one of Esse's digi's that don't have a partner, then go right ahead. Batmon is already taken know duh. I'm going to be using Deimon, so don't ask for her. Rawkmon is also taken. Thank you and have a nice day. Oh, and one more thing, if you are roleplaying w/ me, then you shouldn't relate any of the things that appear in this story to the roleplay… meaning, in the roleplay, Liz and Brad should still be together Esse… unless you had something else in mind._

Chapter 6: Uh… Oh

Brad sighed as he hid Elizabeth from the hospital. No one other than her was really hurt, but Elizabeth hated hospitals. Rachel was hiding with him, but it was pretty quiet, even with Batmon. Brad watched as the last of the ambulances left, then picked Elizabeth up gently. She wasn't hurt too badly, but hurt enough to knock her out for a good long time. Rachel stood up, glaring at him angrily.

"You are the most insensi-" she started.

"Shut. Up."

Rachel began to put angrily, walking away from Brad. Batmon was in her pocket. He seemed to like the darkness of the place. Brad frowned.

"… If Liz heard any of that…" he mumbled.

"If I heard any of what?"

Brad, in a small panic, looked down to see Elizabeth, who was still in his arms, awake. She was frowning at him, and her arms, no matter how much it might have hurt her, were crossed.

"He he… you know you only use 17 muscles when you smile, while when you frown you use about 30 something…" he said, smiling weakly. Elizabeth sighed, her face still showing anger or sadness, Brad couldn't tell which, but her muscles had slackened because she was so tired. Brad sighed, smiling at her.

"Insensitive bastard…" she mumbled. Brad stared at her. Her tone was the same as Rachel's was before.

"… Are you okay?"

"Stupid question to ask when you're about to get slapped."

"… No such thing as stupid questions… just stu-"

Elizabeth slapped him, then jumped out of his arms.

"Okay… it's okay… that, I deserved…"

"Oh… Brad?"

Brad looked over at Elizabeth, a red hand print on his cheek.

"Yup?"

Elizabeth gave him a breathtaking kiss. Brad stumbled back, dumbfounded. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"I love you and all, but you're in deep shit…" she said.

*****

Elizabeth giggled as Brad began to kiss her neck. He was different somehow, and Elizabeth knew that. She didn't want to tell him.

"… Brad… are you sure your mom isn't gonna go all psycho on us?" she asked. Brad lifted his head, smiling at her.

"Naw… we're here… at home… down in my room…"

"On your bed…"

Brad smiled again, kissing her tenderly. Elizabeth smiled, kissing him in a similar manner.

"So?"

Elizabeth smiled at Brad. The heat from his body began to make her feel unusual, and the fact that he was kissing her neck made her feel lightheaded. It didn't matter much. She was inebriated from the party and she wanted love right now. Then again, Brad felt the same way. Inebriated at least.

"Brad?" Elizabeth asked. Brad smiled.

"Yes?" 

"Black or navy blue?"

Brad looked at her strangely, then nodded in understanding. He looked at her whole body, as if deciding something.

"… Black… sleeveless… skinny, bra-like straps… really tight so it can get your full figure…" he said finally. Elizabeth giggled again.

"I'll wear that tomorrow night then…" she said, cuddling Brad for a moment. Brad smiled, looking down at the back of her black halter top and blue jean shorts. 

"You've got a great butt," he said. Elizabeth looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Really?"

She smiled as she lowered her hands from Brad's neck to his hind side. Brad jumped slightly in surprise.

"And you've got a tight butt," Elizabeth said, kissing the flabbergasted 17-year-old again. Brad smiled, closing his eyes as his hands went under Elizabeth's shirt.

*****

"… MOMMY IS NOT HOME!"

Sy growled, grabbing WhiteTigramon and shutting him up.

"Look," he hissed, "I didn't tell them they could go out and do what they did… but I didn't not tell them either… and I'm sure they're smart enough to know to come home."

WhiteTigramon growled, but kept his mouth shut. He squirmed out of Sy's grasp, and began to pout.

"Sy honey, what's wrong?"

Brad's mom came into the kitchen, where WhiteTigramon was going to get a midnight snack.

"… Nothing…"

"They still aren't home yet, are they?" 

Sy shook his head sadly. WhiteTigramon, ignoring both of them, began to climb up one of the counters to get to the peanut butter. 

"They probably are home… just none of us noticed it…"

"Yeah… I guess you're right… WhiteTigramon!"

Sy growled again, getting the digimon off of the counter.

"I swear… I don't know how Elizabeth handles this guy… he's a giant ball of energy!"

WhiteTigramon jumped out of Sy's grasp again. He began to walk around the kitchen, trying to waste energy. 

"PERVERT!!!!"

Sy's eyes went wide, WhiteTigramon stopped dead in his tracks, and Brad's mom stared at the basement door. The door burst open, and Elizabeth stood in the doorway, red faced and angry.

"Your son is a pervert," she stated to Brad's mother. Brad came up the stairs behind her, but Elizabeth slammed the door right in his face.

"Ow… Sorry…"

"Tell that to me when I'M NOT TRAUMATIZED!!!"

Elizabeth stormed out of the kitchen angrily, grabbing Sy and dragging him with her. 

"DON'T! HEY!!!" Sy shouted. Brad burst the door open, just in time to see Elizabeth walk out the front door with Sy.

"FINE! IT'S A BREAK UP!" he shouted, but Elizabeth had closed the door before she could hear it.


	7. Chapter 7A

Author's Note: Wow… I've had a lot of idea pops lately… Okay, instead of having all of everyone email me with stuff like this… I have decided that if you would like to be part of this tamer ball, then you can roleplay it!! Good idea, no? It actually saves me the trouble of coming up w/ half of it… j/k… I'm just going to use the roleplay to get an idea of what to do… as I may have had idea pops, I have also had idea cramps… my language, don't worry… you'll never understand it. If you would like to roleplay, then go right ahead. If you don't, or you gave me your profile type thingys… but still don't, then just tell me, give me your profile if you haven't, and I'll either roleplay them myself or get someone else to do it… this is all going to happen on Esse's roleplay board… I hope… You can just post your profiles in the profile section, put like a special symbol (one of * hopefully) that tells me who is who… thank you all for your help during my idea pop/cramp session!

Chapter 7, part 1: Ballroom Blues

"I hate you."

Sy was sitting on a bed, his arms crossed. He and Elizabeth were in a hotel room, and Elizabeth had just convinced him to go to a 'Tamer Ball' with him. It had been a week since the small incident.

"C'mon… it'll be fun… you can make Esse jealous," she said in reply. Sy grunted.

"And YOU can make Mr. 'I'm So Pervertic I can Feel My Girlfriend's Butt' jealous," he said in reply. Elizabeth smiled.

"I knew I could count on you!" she squealed happily, "Okay, now, you've gotta have a partner to get in… Carry!"

A purple, snake-like digimon appeared from out of no where.

"Yes?" he asked in an English accent.

"Sy needs a digimon partner to get into the ball… that and a nice tux."

"PENGUIN SUIT? YOU WANT ME TO WEAR A FUCKIN' PENGUIN SUIT!!! NO FUCKIN' WAY! I'M NOT GONNA FUCKIN' DO THAT!!!"

Elizabeth had covered her ears through half of it. Her eyes were wide. Carikomon stared at Sy.

"I refuse to be with a tamer who has SUCH a potty mouth," he said. Elizabeth growled.

"This'll take a minute…"

~*****~

Brad sighed, watching the television. Bubomon was out getting the mail.

"I'll have to agree with Elizabeth," his mother called from the kitchen, "You are kind of…"

"A pervert?" Brad asked, changing the channel.

"I was going to say… fast with relationships… but… pervert works too…"

Brad sighed.

"MAIL CALL!!!"

Bubomon opened the door and closed it behind him, holding the mail. He began to sort through it. WhiteTigramon ran up to the green digimon.

"ANYTHING FOR ME!?" he asked. Bubomon smiled.

"Nope bud… nothin' for you…" he said, smiling, "But there's an invitation here for you Brad."

Brad perked his head up.

"Give it," he said. Bubomon handed his tamer the letter. Brad stared at it for a moment, then opened it.

"… Mmm… hmmm… A ball, hmm? Okay… let's see… arrive at 6… eat dinner… and a ballroom dance… sounds like a prom…"

Bubomon smirked.

"I have to be in a tux… okay… and… I have to bring my partner with me… also in a tux… or a dress… hmmm…"

"NO WAY!!! NOT IN A DRESS! DON'T YOU DARE!"


	8. Chapter 7B

Author's Note: This was a great experience with the roleplaying. I think I might do it again if I write another crazy fic like this… even though I STILL haven't used all the digimon… not even half… oh well… by the end of all this Legendary Tamer stuff, which might not end at this story, then I will have written in most, if not all of the digimon. Thank you all who roleplayed with me. I hope you had as much fun as I did.

Chapter 7B: Ballroom Blues

It was a large building that they were going into. Elizabeth smiled at Sy.

"Thanks for coming," she said, spinning around in her light purple dress. Sy smiled.

"… Glad I could be of assistance," he said, then looked around. Elizabeth stared at him for a moment.

"What's up?" she asked. Sy blinked, then looked down at her.

"… Oh, nutin'," he lied. Elizabeth smiled.

"Okay…"

She walked forward for a moment, then turned around.

"C'mon you stiff!"

~***~

Inside, it was all nice and pretty. It was a large dance hall, with a few tables that had things like food and wine on them. Elizabeth smiled, noticing a few of her friends in the crowd. She turned to Sy again.

"Okay, no killing anyone... no beer... no wine... no alcohol... n-"

"Just shut up you. I understand."

Elizabeth smiled.

" 'Kay, now BE good Sy. I'm off."

She trotted off to find a few of her friends. Sy smiled, walking in another direction.

~***~

Brad craned his neck over the crowd. He wanted Elizabeth, and he wanted her badly. Something just told him he did wrong to her, and he needed to make it up to her. WhiteTigramon was in his arms.

"Daddy?" he asked. Brad looked down at the digimon.

"What?" he replied in question. WhiteTigramon smiled.

"Where's Mommy?" he asked cutely. Brad growled.

"I'd be with 'Mommy' if I found her already!"

WhiteTigramon giggled.

"Okie dokie Daddy!" 

Brad sighed, rolling his eyes. He caught sight of a red head of hair. He smiled, walking forward.

~***~

Elizabeth smiled as she saw Koala heading her way. Kerramon was trotting next to her. Elizabeth waved.

"Hey Koala," she said.

"Hi…" Koala said in a somewhat drunken matter. Elizabeth snickered as Kerramon followed. Both were in matching yellow dresses, and, even though Kerramon looked somewhat sober, they were both drunk. 

"It's… Liz, right?" Koala said again. Elizabeth smiled, then nodded.

"Yup… That's me…"

~***~

Sy looked around for a moment, holding a wine glass in his hand, then found Kima. He smiled, then trotted over.

"Hey Kima," he said in a drunken slur. Kima looked skeptically at him.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"… I only had one glass!" he shouted in a lie. Kima smiled at him.

"Yeah right."

She ran her hand through his hair. He smiled at her happily.

"You're cute when I'm drunk…" he said. Kima immediately frowned.

"Oh really?"

"Not that you aren't cute when I'm in any other condition…"

She smiled again.

"Oh Sy…"

~***~

Brad looked around the ballroom. He had searched for her for about half an hour. No sign of her. He sighed heavily.

"Hi Brad!"

Brad whirled around. That voice. It was so familiar. He looked at where she should have been, and found… Jennifer.

"Ummm… hi… Jen…" he said, inching away for a moment. Jen smiled at him, only following.

"So… Brad… how've you been?" she asked nervously. Brad looked back at her.

"… Fine. Now, if you don't mi- THERE SHE IS!"

Jen frowned when Brad left her to go see… none other than Elizabeth. Jen ran forward, past Brad, who was left completely astonished as the girl reached his girlfriend first.

"Hello there," Jen said to her. Elizabeth smiled.

"Hi… oh, BRAD!"

Elizabeth was about to run forward to greet him, but Jen stopped her. Elizabeth looked at Jen for a moment.

"Look, did you ever stop to think if he was taken?" Jen asked. Elizabeth blinked.

"… Yeah… and he is… by me…" she replied, unsure of what Jen was trying to get at. Jen only shook her head.

"No… last time I checked, Brad was single."

Elizabeth blinked.

"When was the last time you checked?" 

Jen looked back at the now horrified Brad.

"… A few days ago," she said. Elizabeth stared at Brad angrily.

"… I just… a week… BRADLEY SAGARI!!!"

~***~  
Sy looked up just in time to see Brad being eternally beat up by two girls, one Elizabeth, and the other… he wasn't sure of. He snickered to himself, then went back to his conversation with Kima.

"So, how have you and Liz been faring?" Kima asked cautiously.

"… On a strictly business relationship? Just fine… on a friend to friend basis? I'd rather kill myself…" Sy replied, "Why? Did you think she and I were goin' out or somethin'?"

Kima shook her head a no. Sy smiled at her.

"Don't worry, you and I are together, and I know that."

He chuckled to himself.

"It's Braddie Boy over there I'd worry about… if I could worry about a complete idiot…"

Kima snickered a little, but then frowned as she realized the fight going on between the three. It didn't seem necessary to have a squall like that between the three, even though she didn't know what the fight was about.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go help him?" she asked. Sy only shook his head.

"Nah…. Brad can take care of himself… he's a big boy…"

~***~  
As Brad could take care of himself from two girls, he couldn't take care of himself from three. Rachel, catching sight of the small quarrel, walked over to see what was up.

"Hey Liz," she said, watching as Elizabeth was smacking a cowering Brad. Elizabeth looked over at Rachel.

"Oh, hey Rachel, you're just in time to physically abuse Brad," she said, "… and verbally… do you know Brad's first name?"

Brad grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and dragged her down on top of him. She stared at him for a moment.

"HEY! I WANNA KNOW HIS FULL NAME!" Rachel shouted angrily. Brad's gaze was on Elizabeth. He smiled.

"Look… I'm sorry for everything I've done to make you feel bad… I wanna make it up to you… we all better?" he asked. Elizabeth stared at him for a moment, then looked away once Brad began to give her his puppy dog face. Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"… Yes… we're all better…" she said. Rachel slapped Brad on the head angrily.

"Excuse me, can I have time to make up lost time with MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

~***~

Bubomon smiled, setting the plate down on the floor. WhiteTigramon began to sniff at it, then he ate it happily.

"I take it that you like it," he said. WhiteTigramon beamed up at him.

"Yup Uncle Bubomon!"

Bubomon smiled, then turned around.

"Oh, hi Zoramon!"

The aquatic digimon smiled at Bubomon.

"… Hey," she said.

"Auntie Zoramon?"

The digimon looked down at WhiteTigramon.

"Awww… he's a cutie," she said, picking him up.

"Auntie Zoramon!"

Zoramon smiled happily.

"He's a cutie alright," she said. Bubomon smiled, folding his arms.

"If we ever have kids one day Bubomon…" Zoramon said. Bubomon, in complete shock, fell over anime style. He quickly got back up.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Zoramon said, "… I didn't know if th-"

"No sweat," Bubomon said nervously, "I'm a big mon…"

Zoramon smiled.

"So… who's is he?"

"… Oh, WhiteTigramon? He's Lizzy's…"

"Who?"

"Lizzy, Brad's girlfriend."

"O-"

"PERRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rachel stomped by. Zoramon blinked.

"Oh by Triforce, say that was her…"

"… It'd be a lie…"

~***~

Esse sighed, watching the events occur in front of her eyes.

"Dungamon… you feeling bored now?" she asked.

"Bored and need to get something to do…" he said. Esse sighed.

"Let's go then bu-"

"NOW, TO ANNOUNCE THE ARRIVAL OF THE GUEST OF HONOR!!!"

"Maybe this Guest of Honor has a cute digimon… maybe the Guest of Honor is a cute digimon!" Dungamon said, "Awww, Esse, let's stick around to see who it is!"  
Esse's eyes were transfixed on the tamer standing at the top of the long staircase.

"… No… Hectic… Way…"


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm a lazy donkey turd, I know… forgive me…

Chapter 8: The Disappearance

Both Elizabeth and Esse were staring up at the new arrival. He had short cut black hair and aqua green eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo, a black one. His smiling gaze rested on Esse for a moment, then over to Elizabeth. An Agumon was at his side, wearing a bow tie. Brad looked at Elizabeth, who was staring at the arrival.

"He-lo? Liz? Lizzy? Honey? Cupcake? Muffin? He-lo?"

He waved a hand in front of her face, then frowned when he found it was to no avail.

"Lizzy? Elizabeth? Earth to Liz?"

A Cajunmon jumped onto Elizabeth's head.

"YO LIZZY! YOU'RE BOYFRIEND WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YA!"

Elizabeth blinked, then shook her head. She smiled up at Brad.

"Sorry bud…"

"Who is that?"

Elizabeth looked over at the arrival for a moment, then back to Brad.

"That is Koji Makuyo… he's supposed to be dead… but… obviously someone else had different plans…"

"… And… he's making you all starry eyed…why?"

"Hmm? Oh, the only reason I'm going out with you is because he was dead…"

"You mean… He's like an x boyfriend or something?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Yup."

Brad sighed with relief, then held onto Elizabeth as Koji was making his way over, just to tell him that Elizabeth was now his territory. Koji only sighed, then tapped her on the shoulder. Elizabeth smiled, turning around to look at him.

"Hi!" she said happily. Koji gave her a small smile.

"Hey… what's been goin' down while I was dead?"

"Nope… not much… Just everyone growin' up."

Koji smiled.

"Cool… I didn't miss nutin'… but you…"

Brad found it quite unbelievable that there was a boy standing in front of them had a connection to his girlfriend. Elizabeth on the other hand seemed to find it quite enchanting. She smiled at Koji, blushing wildly.

"… Well… I…"

"I see you're quite taken though…"

Brad growled.

"You bet dude…"

He held onto Elizabeth tightly, giving Koji and angered look. Koji shrugged.

"Okay… that's fine…"

Brad blinked, astonished that he didn't have to fight over Elizabeth. Besides, she was his girlfriend. Elizabeth winced, looking up at him.

"Can I have my waist back now?"

Brad looked down.

"Huh? OH! Sure…"

He loosened his grip, letting his hands rest on her waist. Elizabeth smiled, then turned to Koji.

"So… what's up dude?"

Koji smiled, handing Elizabeth a small package. It didn't seem like much, wrapped in what looked like brown paper, but Elizabeth found it a beautiful possession to have.

"Don't open it until you need it the most…" he said, then, walked off, as if nothing ever happened, leaving Brad in confusion and Elizabeth in enchantment.

~***~

"Hey Foxer…"

"Yo Bub…"

Foxermon came over and sat down next to Bubomon, who was staring over at Elizabeth and Brad.

"Your tamer find someone he can love?"

"How 'bout yours?"

Foxermon frowned, looking over at his tamer, who was dancing with some boy.

"… That's stupid, huh?"

Bubomon yawned.

"Nah… what's stupid is that the girl Brad's dancin' with is actually his girlfriend…"

"So he did find someone to love?"

Bubomon glared at Foxermon, who seemed quite happy with his statement.

"I'm gonna murder yo-"

A loud scream was heard.

~***~

The source of this scream was Elizabeth, but… why? Let's start from when Elizabeth and Brad started dancing together. It was a slow dance, and Brad was breathing down Liz's neck.

"…Dude… you okay?" she asked. Brad smiled nervously.

"Yeah… fine… why ya ask?"

Elizabeth sighed, then looked over to Esse and Koji, who seemed to also be dancing. She knew all along they had crushes on each other, but how could she have told them both… back then… when she was with Koji, loving him as much as she loved Brad. They seemed pretty happy, so Elizabeth let them be.

"What about that present, huh?" Brad asked. Elizabeth looked up at him.

"But he said only to open it when… I needed it…"

"Yeah… but… when is when you need it?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, then stopped.

"Huh?"

"When is this time of when you need it?"

Elizabeth blinked.

"I dunno…"

"Exactly…"

"But… I'm sure this is not what Koji meant…"

"C'mon…"

Brad began to kiss her neck to lighten her up. He needed to know what was in there.

"What's with the ring on your finger?" Brad asked. Elizabeth looked down at it. They were in Elizabeth's large mansion, which seemed to be huge.

_"This? Oh, Koji gave it to me…"_

_"Koji?"_

_"… An old friend…"_

_"And old friend?"_

_Elizabeth stopped for a moment, trying to find the words._

_"…He's a dead friend of mine…"_

_"You mean he was a boyfri-… dead?"_

_Elizabeth looked down._

_"Yeah… his name was Koji…"_

"C'mon Liz… open it up…"

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes closed. She began to rip the wrapping it was in. Brad smiled, watching along. Elizabeth revealed a bracelet. It didn't seem like much, made of leather, and it seemed quite shabby. Brad sighed with relief.

"…So… why don't you put it on?"

~***~

Mistake there. Koji was watching along, making sure Elizabeth was listening, but at the same time dancing with Esse.

"… Ow…"

"Sorry Esse…"

"… Ow…"

"Sorry…"

"OW!"

Koji smiled weakly at her.

"Sorry again…"

Esse sighed. 

"You watchin' Liz, huh?"

Koji's smile faded to a frown.

"Errr… kinda…"

Esse sighed again.

"You still like her, don't you?"

Koji blinked.

"Errr… it's not entirely like that Esse… I'm watching her to make sure she listens to me… I can see that brother of yours is just trouble…"

"Nah… he's just wicked carel- What's my brother got to do with this… Don't change the subject… OW!"

"Eh? Oh! Sorry!"

"KOJI!"

Koji smiled weakly.

"Look… I gave her another spirit… so she could… ya know… make up for the one she lost… an- Ow Esse…"

"Huh? Sorry… I was listening to you too much."

"Hah hah, very funny…"

Koji sighed.

"Anyways… I kinda found this one that… seemed like one she could handle… one that had a personality that was different from Caelumon's…"

"Did it work?"

"I don't know… shit…"

"What?"

"She's putting it on…"

"What?!"

"I'll tell ya later…"

Koji broke away from their embrace and ran off to stop Elizabeth, but it was too late…

~***~

The source of that scream was Elizabeth, as was stated before, but only after she put it on. Koji arrived at that time, breaking her apart from Brad to see what was going on.

"What is she, a magnet?" Brad asked angrily. Tears were streaming down Elizabeth's face because of the unbearable pain. There were splotches of metallic blue all over her body.

"…The metals created from the hottest of lava…" Koji muttered. Brad stared at him weirdly.

"What?" 

"She's being equipped with metals from the ho-"

"What are you talking about?!"

Koji sighed angrily.

"Look, she just needs to sit down and… re-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT SHE NEEDS! YOU LEFT HER! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

"I DIED! YEAH, SO WHAT?! I DIED!"

Elizabeth looked over at them, sighing. The spots all around her body began to grow, making her shriek out in total pain. Koji and Brad looked over at her from their bickering. Sy walked past them, grasping Elizabeth's shoulders gently.

"…Here's the source of it all… it's this stupid bracelet thingy…"

He went to take it off, but Koji stopped him.

"If you take it off, she dies…"

"…K-koji?"

Koji turned around to face Elizabeth, who was holding up her right arm. The splotches on her arm changed to a bright green.

"Uh-oh… Guys, it's gonna get a little gruesome…"

"WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO HER!?"

Koji growled angrily, whirling around and punching Brad.

"Shut. Up. You aren't helping…"

Another scream from Elizabeth caused him to turn around again. He watched as the arm began to bleed profusely, and the green metallic substance burst out from her arm.

"What's happening to me Koji?" she asked through sobs. Koji sighed.

"It's your new spirit… the only thing you can do is bare through it…"

Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"Ironic… it's ironic…"

Koji smiled, stroking her hair.

"You're right… it's ironic… and you know I'll be there…"

Brad growled, shoving Koji out of the way.

"Look, who's girlfriend is she?"

"Yours… but she needs a friend, not someone who'll give her false hope because he doesn't know what happens…"

"What the fu-"

Sy grabbed Brad's shoulder and dragged him away for a moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Sy gave Brad a strange look.

"Hey… I'm gonna side with Koji on this one dude… he's right…"

"How is he right?!" Brad asked.

"He's just got… more experience… I can see it… He's been to the Digital World…"

"Yeah? SO?"

"You haven't been to the Digital World…"

"AND? YOUR POINT?"

Sy let out a huge growl, then punched him angrily. Brad stumbled back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"  
Sy let out a swear under his breath, then was startled as Brad punched him back. Elizabeth looked over, then growled as she held out her new gun arm at them.

"STOP," she ordered. Both boys stared at her a moment, then lowered their fists, eyes wide. Elizabeth lowered the blood soaked weapon.

"Do you two even know what's happening?"

"No…" was their reply. Elizabeth looked angry as the substance began to grow larger, covering her neck and moving downward. Brad was horrified, and Sy looked just as astonished. Sighing, Elizabeth smiled weakly at the both of them.

"I'll be fine," she said. The substance proved to give her great pain, but she tried to hide it. Brad stepped forward, unsure of what she could do. 

"… You sure?" he asked shakily. Elizabeth's smile grew wider.

"Yup…"

Brad smiled, wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

"If you say so…"

Koji smiled, happy that Elizabeth wasn't screaming bloody murder, then looked around.

"… I don't hear any comments from you Agumon…"

There was a slight silence, as everyone's eyes were on Elizabeth's little scene. Koji's smile turned to a frown.

"Agumon, get out here!"

No response. A few of the other tamers looked around.

"Where's Foxermon?"

"I can't find Elshanimon!"

"Batmon? BATMON!?"

The voices got louder, and more and more of them joined them as everyone soon found out that the digimon were missing. Sy smiled.

"Good riddance too…"

Brad's eyes were transfixed on Elizabeth, who was feeling more pain as she began to digitize.

"What's… happening?" he asked in a low whisper. Koji cleared his throat, getting Brad's attention.

"… She's transfusing with her spirit and… spirits are digimon…"

"But… she's human, right?"

"… Last time I checked, she was a 15-year-old female human… but that was two years ago…"

"M-mommy? I can't find UncleBubomon…"

Elizabeth, in complete pain now, looked down at WhiteTigramon. He looked just fine. Brad stared down at the little guy too.

"I don't understand it… shouldn't he have disappeared too?" he asked. Elizabeth shook her head a no.

"… He's part human…"

Brad blinked.

"BUT YOU'RE FULLY HUMAN!"

Elizabeth sighed, looking down at her arm, which seemed to have disappeared.

"There's always… next time…"

Brad blinked.

"Next time?! What about this time!… Wait, what next time?!"

Elizabeth smiled up at him.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"… Of course not…"

"Mommy?"

Elizabeth looked down at WhiteTigramon.

"Yes hun?"

"… I'm scared…"

Elizabeth picked him up with her visible hand and gently hugged him.

"Don't be…"

A flash of light occurred, and Matro appeared.

"Why hello there my sweet…" he said, smiling at Esse. She blinked, then hid behind Koji.

"I don't take to kindly to girls who hate my guts," Matro said, anger in his voice. Koji smiled weakly.

"Look dude, you aren't comin' near this one…"

Matro smiled evily.

"What, she your playtoy?"

Koji and Esse both started to blush.

"NO!… I mean… I… errr…"

"A no is fine… I don't wanna think about it…" Esse reassured him, patting him on the shoulder. Koji smiled, but he was still blushing. Matro, however, looked around, ignoring Koji and Esse, and his gaze set itself onto Elizabeth. Brad's grip tightened on her waist as he stared at Matro, anger filling in his face.

"You aren't going to get to her…" he grumbled. Matro laughed.

"But it isn't her I want Brad…"

"Umm… hello?"

Jen appeared from the shadows of where she was hiding. Matro stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"You… is… th-"

"I'm his doppleganger… It's a curse… I have to look like him…"

Brad growled angrily, finding it not a curse to look the way he did. He held onto Elizabeth tighter. Matro wasn't paying attention. His gaze was on Jen.

"You're eyes are pretty," he said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Jen smiled, blushing.

"…Ummm… well… your cape's… nice…"

Matro blushed wildly.

"Errr… wanna go out sometime?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat, and Matro blinked.

"I errr…"

"What do you want?"

WhiteTigramon looked up at Jen.

"Miss Nice Person? Are you Auntie Zoramon's tamer?"

Jen looked down.

"Err… Zoramon? Auntie? I guess…"

Matro noticed this little conversation.

"UmBubmon!"

The red blob digimon grabbed WhiteTigramon and Jen.

"BE NICE!"

Umbubomon blinked, then loosened his hold. He was confused, but did what he was told.

"Let's go!"

Matro disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Elizabeth realized what UmBubomon was gonna do. She leapt forward, but landed where UmBubomon wasn't anymore. He had disappeared.

"… No… I let him… WhiteTigramon…"


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to finish this story, I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY. I will finish this story, but only when I get to chapter 15… oh god, wait another year for that… j/k..

Chapter 9: Bubbles and Soap Operas

Brad knocked on the door, holding a small thing of chocolates. He knew it was the best for Elizabeth to heal with mentally. He waited a moment, then knocked on the door again.

"Maybe she's not home," Bubomon said. Brad looked around.

"She does walk around a lot…"

"Maybe she's out back… let's just let ourselves in…"

"Huh?"

"She let's me do it all the time…"

Bubomon went to the door, and stared a moment. He stuck a finger into the keyhole.

"It's… not… locked…"

He took his finger out again.

"Let's go inside!"

Brad shrugged, opening the door. Peeking inside, he looked around. A bat came smacking down on his head. He fell back, barely able to feel his nose.

"Ow…"

He looked up, even though his vision was a little blurry.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" a voice said. He saw a figure standing over him, holding a bat.

"Hey… that hurt…" he mumbled. The bat came down on him again, stopping a few inches from his face.

"Get out, or it'll hurt more."

Brad looked up.

"Liz? What's going on?"

"Leave me alone…"

Bubomon blinked, grabbing the bat.

"Hey Liz… it's just us…"

Elizabeth stared over at Bubomon, then down at Brad. She gasped, letting go of the bat.

"I'm so sorry! I really am!"

Brad stood up, rubbing his nose.

"Look… I just came to make sure you were alright… now that I know you are… I'll leave…"

Elizabeth grabbed his shoulder.

"No… I thought… you were Matro… I'm sorry… you wanna come in?"

Brad blinked.

"…Okay… no more hitting me with a bat?"

"No more hitting you with a bat…"

She smiled, leading him into the living room. It was a disaster area.

"Don't you have a butler to clean up for you?" Brad asked angrily, "You aren't still paying him!"

"Yeah… but it's his day off… his… err… week off…"

"WEEK OFF?! Elizabeth, who's gonna clean all this up?!"

Bubomon answered that question for Brad by running into the room and beginning to clean up the area. Elizabeth smiled happily, kissing Brad. He smiled, kissing her back.

"I should've known… my own neat freak digimon…"

~***~

"Tayru… c'mon Tayru… stay with me here…"

Cajunmon was the only one allowed into Tayru's hospital room. Something about family only being allowed in, but Cajunmon wasn't sure. He was an organic life form, unlike Tayru's other two partners, Rabomon and Peddmon. 

"Stay with me… please!" he sobbed, "I know you can do it!"

It seemed quite ironic that a digimon like that would be in such a pessimistic mood, but he was. A knock came at the door, and Koji popped his head in.

"Hey… is… he okay? Or is that a stupid question?" he asked. Cajunmon sobbed some more, and Koji frowned.

"Sorry… stupid question…"

He walked over to the bedside.

"… Dude said he was my son… didn't he?" 

Cajunmon nodded, but was sobbing his poor little heart out. 

"Hmmm… what's wrong wi-"

Koji immediately withdrew what he said once Cajunmon let out a horrible sob. 

"He's gonna die, isn't he?!" Cajunmon sobbed again. Koji stared a moment. He looked down at Tayru, then over at Cajunmon.

"I wouldn't know…"

~***~  
"Deimon, how many humans have you killed?" Bokenmon asked angrily, "You're attracting attention."

"Oh, I don't mind attention… I want my Brad back though…"

"YOUR Brad?"

"He was mine before SHE came along… before that push over tamer came along and stole him from me… I would've let him live… I was just toying with him before…"

Deimon kicked her shoe into the wall lightly. Bokenmon snickered.

"Really? I thought you hated him…"

"I do not hate him… he's my love…"

Bokenmon smiled.

"Master Matro clearly stated you could have him when we finish our job."

"Yes, I know."

"And our job is to compile enough virus digimon data so that his child can grow to a Viral type and can be controlled by the evil…"

"I remember that thank you."

"And we are-"

"I REALIZED THAT, THANKS."

Deimon's eyes glowed with anger as Bokenmon's response was another round of laughter. Her tail twitched angrily.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You're star struck… but he's not a star!" the higher level digimon shouted. He was now rolling with laughter. Deimon growled, kicking him as hard as she could in the shin. Bokenmon stopped his laughing, and was now holding his shin angrily.

"Let's just finish this so I can get my payment…"


	11. Chapter 10

_Author's Note:_

_I'm ending this here. For obvious reasons of me not being able to blabber on forever…And it's a good place to stop to set up for the next installment. _

Chapter Ten: Legendary Tamer Search

Tayru looked up. He called Li to the area so they could discuss matters, but he highly doubted the meeting. She didn't know that she was going to see Tayru. She thought he was dead, like everyone else. It was that small meeting between the two of them that sparked his 'death.' How was he going to pull this off? It was going to be so hard to tell her the truth. In reality, she'd probably run off screaming.

"… Bakuramon, do you see anyone?"

The large digimon came into Tayru's view. The rabbit-eared digimon stared down at the hooded boy. He smiled weakly.

"Long time no see…"

Bakuramon smiled warmly.

"We saw each other a week ago. Shall I inform Li you're here?"

Tayru smiled again.

"Nah… I'll get it…"

The digimon nodded, and went back over to her partner. 

"Well Rabomon… here goes nothing…"

"Should I alert Peddmon that you're doing this?"

The tail-like digimon stared up at his tamer. Tayru shook his head.

"Nah… Peddmon needs the time off."

He stood up.

"But… if you'd like to talk with someone… you saw Bakuramon…"

Rabomon's face lit up.

"Really? Can I talk to her?"

"I don't see why not… can't stop ya…"

Rabomon slithered off, happy that he could talk with a digimon other than Peddmon or that hyper little Cajunmon. Li walked up at that moment, noticing the hooded boy.

"Umm… hello," she said weakly, "Are… you here to see me?"

Tayru smiled at Li a moment.

"Yes…"

He removed his hood. Li let out a gasp.

"But you… you…"

~***~  
  


Brad knocked on the door for the fifth time.

"Elizabeth!? Are you home!?"

The door opened, revealing Elizabeth's butler. Brad raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Liz gave you the week off?"

"She did… but I decided Mistress Elizabeth was a bad housekeeper and a horrible cook… so I came back to clean up for her… I guess I was wrong…"

"… Nah… Bub came in and cleaned it up for the past few days. He hated the mess Elizabeth always left… true she's kinda a slob, but she's got her heart straight."

"That is true Master Brad… she wasn't here when I came in however, and hasn't been in since."

Brad blinked.

"Huh?"

"She did however leave this envelope for you. If you'd like to take it…"

"Yeah… sure…"

The butler smiled, and handed Brad a small envelope. Brad took it from him and nodded thanks.

"Good day Master Brad."

The butler closed the door and went off to clean the house again after he said that, and Brad stared down at the envelope.

"Hey big bro…"

Brad turned around to face Esse.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked, obviously upset that Elizabeth wasn't home. 

"Aww… is Brad phased by something? How's Liz?"

"She's not home… I wouldn't know…"

Esse's smile faded.

"Oops… sorry…"

"No big…"

Brad shrugged.

"She left me this though…"

"Open it then silly."

Brad stared at his sister a moment.

"Are you hiding something?"

"Naw, how'd ya guess?"

Rolling his eyes, Brad opened the envelope and peered inside. It smelled of some sort of perfume, flowery in a sense. He smiled weakly, and then took out a small letter. 

"Strange…" he mumbled, opening it. Esse peered over his shoulder.

_Dear Brad,_

_Hey… I know this might seem unexpected of me to up and leave you, but… that's what I'm doing. Koji and I have some unfinished business we need to take care of, and I just wanna get it over with before it comes back to haunt me. I'll be back, don't worry, but I don't know when. Don't search for me, I'll be in the Digital World, and you'll never find me. You can use the mansion for whatever you wish, as long as it's intact when I return. I promise, I will come back. Really, I will… I just… need to tighten some loose ends, that's all. I'm sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye, but I'll be back. Really, I will._

_Liz_

Brad stared at the letter a moment, reading it and rereading it. He crumpled it up angrily.

"Up and left me?! How could she do such a thing?" he asked. Esse shrugged.

"Elizabeth's like that… she did that a lot… and I guess old habits die hard."

Brad stared at Esse angrily.

"She left me for that Koji kid… she said so herself... unfinished business… who knows what they're gonna do in the Digital World!"

"… Adventure around in their little Soap Opera Drama hour…"

"EXACTLY!"

"They used to do that all the time as well. She and Koji don't like each other the way they did years ago."

"But they still like each other enough for her to go into the Digital World and leave me here! She didn't tell any-… Esse?"

She giggled.

"Yes?"

Brad narrowed his eyes.

"You knew all along, didn't you?"

"I knew… Esse didn't…"

"WHAT!?"

'Esse' giggled again and shimmered slightly.

"You know Brad, that's exactly why she left you. You get too jealous… like myself…"

Matro appeared, smiling at 'Esse.'

"Jen… you can't keep a straight face, can you?"

He patted the girl, now Jen, on the head.

"Nope… that was fun though… I liked doing that…"

"I'll see if I can make it a permanent ability for you…"

Brad cleared his throat. Matro blinked, then stared at him.

"Oh yeah… Elizabeth doesn't hate you, but she doesn't like Koji."

"That makes SO much sense…"

Jen giggled again. Brad glared down at her.

"What's so funny?!" he asked angrily. Jen looked up at Brad.

"She left you for Koji… that's what's funny! You aren't him!"

Matro smiled. Brad only growled.

"I know I'm not Koji… that's not the point…"

"She meant you aren't the Legendary Tamer Elizabeth was looking for."

Brad's gaze met Matro's a moment.

"What?"

"… She's exploring… wandering around… using her abilities to see if Koji's the Legendary Tamer she's been so longing for."

Brad's face went pale.

"But… I felt…"

"Important? Yeah, so did I… she ditched me too…"

"You… she didn't!"

"Yes she did… She ditched me once…"

~***~

Koji stared up at the sky, then back to Fairymon. Elizabeth had involuntarily spirit evolved to that 'reserve' form through her 'boss,' but to make things worse, he took away her wings, and her wings were the only real things a Fairymon was good for. At this moment, she was sleeping peacefully. They had just been through a long day of their usual drama; of her playing with his mind and of him saving her hide. This one resulted in them both admitting that they liked each other. That wasn't going to have good results when they got home. Fairymon stirred a moment, moaning. Koji smiled weakly, rubbing her shoulder for comfort. He didn't know why he did it, he just did. It seemed to make her feel that much better. A smile formed on the digimon's lips, and she cuddled up against Koji. He smiled.

"Why do you keep following me around?" he asked in a whisper. Fairymon looked up at him.

"Because that's what I do best. Following you around…"

It seemed she wasn't asleep after all. Koji's smile faded a little.

"But why me? I'm not that intriguing…"

"You don't have to be…"

"I'm boring… and dull… and an idiot…"

"You forgot to mention cute and sensitive and a total knight in shining armor…"

Koji shook his head.

"I'm not sensitive…"

"Humor me, I was trying to find something that fit…"

He let out a small laugh.

"Yeah… but whenever I humor you… you're usually sarcastic and snippety back at me… I just wanted to be sure…"

Fairymon sat up next to him, smiling.

"You know… You don't have to act sensitive to be sensitive…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What does it sound like it means silly?"

Koji sighed deeply.

"Elizabeth… hold on…"

"Yeah?"

"You have… a boyfriend, don't you?"

"Yeah, yo-… Oh no… Brad…"

~***~

"Wake up Sagari."

Esse moaned.

"Five seconds before I drench you… Ichi… Ni… San… Aww fuck it all… JEALOUSY RAIN!"

The torrential downpour woke Esse up. It stopped after a moment.

"That… was… harsh Kira…" Esse mumbled, shivering.

"Yeah? Well you deserved it…" Lanamon replied. Esse gave the water digimon a weird look.

"Sagari, I have to train you."

"WHAT?!"

"Stand up. Now."

"Make me!"

"Alright… JEA-"

"Okay! I'll get up!"

Esse stood up, angry and wet. Lanamon smiled.

"Good, now spirit evolve."

"I can't do that at will ya know," Esse replied angrily.

"Yes you can… first, you hold out your digivice… then, you shout 'Spirit Evolution' or whatever you drama queen digidestined shout out, and then you say the name of you spirit evolution… and WA-LA! You're… Aquamon!"

"Aguamon…"

"Yeah, I said that, Aquilamon."

"AGUAMON."

"Right, right, whatever. Let's think Esse. You've got Arkiomon…"

"AGUAMON!"

"That's what I said… and you should be able to put Aritomamon t-"

"AGUAMON DAMNIT!"

"I SAID THAT! STOP INTERUPPTING! ANYWAYS… you should be able to put A-… your spirit evolution to use."

"I don't wanna… and besides, I CAN'T."

"Okay… BOYS?!"

A couple of water digimon, something similar to Divermon, popped out of the water and grabbed Esse.

"HEY!"

"Okay, take her away… let's see how she survives through her element…"

_Extra Author's Note:_

_I'm gonna end it there. No, NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE, but things are changing. For better or worse is MY DECISION. Mine mine mine mine mine… yeah, I'll stop now._


End file.
